Fiber optic cable to which telephone subscribers are connected (spliced) is generally called a distribution cable. Often it is the case that one must make a connection adjacent to the subscriber's premise to a fiber in the distribution cable at a place other than that at the cable ends. With current cable designs, it is often awkward and frustrating to tap or splice into an optical fiber in a fiber optic cable other than at the cable ends because, when the cable core is exposed by cutting away the jacket or sheath, the fibers are usually found to be tightly held in place due to the helical construction of the cable core. Thus, there is usually little or no excess fiber length that one can utilize, i.e., a fiber can not be pulled away from its core to facilitate easy handling without chances of damage to the other fibers in the core. It is towards the solution of this problem that the present invention is directed.